Une leçon bien méritée
by SoNever
Summary: Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé, dans ma tête s'était un chaos, un champ de bataille, j'avais perdu Stefan à force de jouer avec ses sentiments. Caroline n'était plus vraiment mon amie, depuis qu'elle était avec Klaus tout avait changer, pas vraiment tout Jeremy et Bonnie étaient heureux ensemble, j'étais contente pour lui mais au fond de mon cœur je souffrais moi..
1. Résumer

● Titre : Une leçon bien méritée

● Résumé : « Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé, dans ma tête s'était un chaos, un champ de bataille, j'avais perdu Stefan à force de jouer avec ses sentiments. Caroline n'était plus vraiment mon amie, depuis qu'elle était avec Klaus tout avait changer, pas vraiment tout Jeremy et Bonnie étaient heureux ensemble, j'étais contente pour lui mais au fond de mon cœur je souffrais moi, qui était un monstre qui buvait de sang, j'avais une rage en moi même quand on me disait seulement le prénom Rebekah j'avais juste envie de tout cassée. Celle qui est devenue ma pire ennemie et Katherine que devint ma meilleure amie. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers, mais après le reste de cette histoire vous allez connaître ce qu'il va se passer » _Elena Gilbert_

● Rating : - 12 ans

●Couple(s) : Damon & Elena (Delena) / Stefan & Rebekah / Klaus & Caroline / Jeremy & Bonnie.

● Personnages : Damon, Stefan, Elena, Rebekah, Klaus, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler, Kol, Elijah, Katherine..

● Listes des chapitres :

- Chapitre 1 : **Poster**

- Chapitre 2 : **Poster**

- Chapitre 3 : **Poster**

- Chapitre 4 : **En rédaction.  
**

- Chapitre 5 : **Hors ligne**

- Chapitre 6 : **Hors ligne**

- Chapitre 7 : **Hors ligne**

- Chapitre 8 : **Hors ligne**

- Chapitre 9 : **Hors ligne**

- Chapitre 10 : **Hors ligne**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Indécise

Elena était à présent à moi, de moins c'est ce que je le pense.

C'est elle qui passe avant tout même avant mon frère que j'ai perdu à cause d'elle, tout avait changer, elle a été comme une bombe à retardement mais sûrement la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je me rappelle qu'à une époque j'avais dit la même chose à Katherine et elle m'avait laisser celle ainsi que mon frère à la porter de mère nature. Mais Elena est tout le contraire de Katherine, elle ne savait pas se décider. Je savais qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'oubliait pas Stefan même son regard le démontrer ce qui avait tendance à me blesser mais je lui disais rien.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

**Elena :** Tu pensais à quoi ?

Je lui reportais mon attention, elle avait ses yeux fixés sur moi ce qui me perturbait beaucoup sur le moment. Je ne dis rien pour un instant mais elle savait que quelque chose me tracasser elle était donc venue s'asseoir à coté de moi.

**Damon :** Au passer, comme toujours mais surtout à Stefan. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes toujours mais tu ne veux rien me dire ce qui me blesse un peu. Tu es un peu comme Katherine, tu ne sais pas prendre de décision.

Elle déposa son regard enragé sur moi. J'aurais cru voir Katherine quand elle s'énervait, je ne dis rien d'autre mais elle se mit à criait comme une folle. Elle avait le même caractère que Katherine. Et si justement s'était Katherine qui jouait la comédie?.

**Damon :** Katherine ? Pourquoi t'amuses à jouer Elena alors que tu ne sais même pas cacher tes sentiments.

**Elena :** Non mais, je rêve ou quoi ? Tu oses me comparer à celle là ? Certes elle est devenu mon amie mais je n'aime toujours pas qu'on me compare à elle.

Je savais pas comment réagir, peut-être que je l'avais blessée en disant sa, j'ai préférer garder le silence affin de ne pas environner encore plus les choses. Mais plus je gardais mon silence plus sa la rendait folle.

J'ai juste vue qu'elle prit une valise, des vêtements, son portable ainsi que son sac. J'entendais le portable vibrer quand elle y touchait les touches. Elle a descendue les escaliers et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte tellement fort que les objets tremblèrent. Je descendu tout de suite pour la rattraper mais la seule qui l'apparue à la porte c'était Katherine qui me poussa d'une force vampirique.

**Katherine :** Personne ne sortira d'ici mon coco, sous l'ordre de madame Elena Gilbert. Dis-moi tu t'es fâcher avec elle ou tu as dis quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas aimer, comme tu le fais d'habitude.

**Damon :** Mêle toi de tes affaires et d'où tu oses me pousser ainsi ?!

Elle se mise à rire sadiquement comme d'habitude ensuite elle s'avança vers moi en frappant ces talons noirs forts au sol.

**Katherine :** Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je le veux, à qui je le veux et quand on me demande.

**Damon :** Ma chère Katherine, ne joue pas avec le feu, tu le sais déjà que c'est dangereux.

**Katherine :** Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublier le méchant vampire que tu étais, je n'aie en aucun cas peur de toi. Et sa tu le sais déjà donc me tente pas ou sa sera moi qui deviendrait folle de rage comme miss Elena.

J'allais sortir quelques mots de ma bouche quand elle mit son doigt devant ma bouche pour que je me taise, ce qui me plus pas mais bon j'ai préféré ne pas lui tenir tête car sa allait mal se finir car tous les deux on a les mêmes caractères. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma la tête à cause d'une fille qui été tout simplement stupide mais qui se croyait intélligente.

* * *

● Laisser vos reviews, avec vos impressions, vos idées pour la suite de l'histoire ou encore votre opinion.

Réponse à:

Guest: Le court de l'histoire va changer, le résumer était comme une citation du journal d'Elena.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Et si elle avait raison?

_Katherine avait tendance à m'énerver mais là c'était pire, où était passer Elena, que faisait Elena, que pouvait-il arriver à Elena ? Tout le temps Elena, le seul prénom qui me venait en tête. Katherine avait l'air d'être amusée par cette situation. Comme par toutes les situations qu'elle trouvait pour séparer des personnes. Je décidais alors de la piéger à son propre jeu._

**Damon :** Alors ma chère Katherine, maintenant tu fais baby sister ? La prochaine fois sa sera quoi ? Mmh laisse moi deviner, POLICIERE !

**Katherine :** Bien tenter Damon mais tu ne sortiras pas d'ici même avec tes blagues pourrîtes.

**Damon :** Très bien, alors supposons que tu aimes encore Stefan et que tu détestes Rebekah autant qu'Elena, mais après tout ce n'est qu'une supposition n'est-ce pas ?

_Je savais qu'un moment ou un autre, Katherine allait finir par exploser comme un volcan ou une cocote minute. Il fallait juste la laisser bouillir._

_Je pensais à sa lorsqu'elle me prit par le coup et me lança par la fenêtre._

**Katherine :** Tu veux aller voir Elena ? Très bien alors on va aller la voire tous les deux.

**Damon :** Super un voyage avec le diable en personne, je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux dis-moi.

**Katherine :** Le diable n'aime généralement pas traîner avec le démon.

**Damon :** Ahaha, c'était très drôle, mais sais-tu où est Elena au moins ?

**Katherine :** Non mais, je dois supposer qu'elle doit être en Australie en train de rechercher la petite Blondie de sœur de Klaus à cette heure là. Tant aller voir Klaus d'abord.

**Damon :** Et tu crois que Caroline sera prête à nous aider ? Vu les tensions entre elle et Elena, je crois qu'elle n'aura pas trop envie d'en entendre parlait.

_J'étais assez perplexe, voilà que moi Damon Salvatore je parler à Katherine Pierce la pire personne qu'on ne doit jamais rencontrer dans sa vie, même pas en rêve._

**Katherine :** Klaus sera là pour la raisonner. Du moins je le pense à part s'il est complètement aveugler par l'amour qu'il porte à cette stupide blonde.

_Ce qu'elle disait été vrai pour une fois, on était enfin dans la voiture. Je me demandais ce qu'elle attendait pour enfin démarrer cette stupide voiture qu'elle avait supposément voler comme tout le temps, je savais que celle-ci avait une idée derrière la tête surtout quand elle me regardait avec de gros yeux tout en me fixant._

**Katherine :** Et si on jouait à un jeu ? Tels que le jeu de la vérité et pas de mensonges hein monsieur Salvatore.

**Damon :** J'espère que ce n'est pas l'un de tes nombreux pièges que tu aimes tendre avec soin pour déstabiliser les personnes. De plus je crois que tu ne verrais pas de problème si commençais par te poser une question à toi.

**Katherine :** Allez-y Maître Damon !

**Damon :** Pourquoi es-tu devenu amie avec Elena, la fille que tu es sensée détester le plus au monde ?

**Katherine :** D'un point de vue stratégique elle peut toujours servir et d'abord qui t'a dit qu'on était amies elle et moi ? Mon pauvre petit Damon décidément tu ne changeras jamais.

**Damon :** Mmh, elle, il y quelques minutes si je me souviens bien. A moins que.. Elle se serve de toi pour retrouver Stefan!

**Katherine :** BINGO! C'était si difficile à trouver? Mets-toi sa dans ta tête Katherine et Elena, jamais de chez jamais!

**Damon :** Et tu te laisse te faire servir par elle ? Je crois que là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

**Katherine :** Il faut bien quelqu'un qui te connaisse et qui te garde comme un petit bébé de 3 mois ou encore même un bébé de 3 mois serait mieux se tenir que toi. Tout ce que tu fais c'est détruire ce que tu construis, l'as-tu remarqué au moins ?

**Damon :** Parce que tu es certainement la meilleure personne pour dire sa toi ?

_A ces mots je ne savais plus quoi penser et si ce que Katherine venait de dire était totalement vrai, que je détruisais tout ce que je construisais. Tout sonner vrai, je venais de réussi à avoir Elena et je venais aussi de la perdre.. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient mis-en-question.._

**Katherine :** Certainement que je ne suis pas la mieux placer pour dire ceci mais tu le sais que c'est vrai, tu as fais la même choses qu'avec moi souviens-toi.

* * *

● Laisser vos reviews, avec vos impressions, vos idées pour la suite de l'histoire ou encore votre opinion.


	4. Chapitre 3 - La retrouver où?

Bonjour voici le chapitre 3 avec un peu de retard car, en effet j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

** caro78: **Merci, je sais qu'il beaucoup de fautes mais bon j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas en faire.

** Kayla: **Le voilà, encore désoler du retard mais comme tu as pu voir j'ai eu quelques problèmes.

* * *

**Damon :** Oui, oui tu as fini ton beau discours, si on peut dire sa comme sa ?

_Pour une fois qu'elle disait vrai, je n'ai pas voulu écouter plus aucun mot qui irait sortir de sa bouche. Sûrement car, je ne voulais admettre les vérités qu'elle venait de dire. J'ai réfléchis pendant un moment, entre moi et Katherine si j'avais trois mots pour décrire notre relation ce serais très certainement sans hésiter « Passion, Addiction et Destruction » et ses mots s'appliquaient très bien à ce qu'il s'était en train de passer actuellement. J'étais toujours dans mes pensées lorsque la voiture et commença à rouler._

**Katherine :** Très bien, on commence par Klaus et Caroline ou, tu veux faire tes propres cherches de ton coté.

**Damon :** Sans oublier que si je fais mes propres cherches tu me laisseras pas tranquille, je me trompe ?

**Katherine :** Bravo ! Tu t'améliores dis-donc, dans ce cas cap chez les Mikaelson mon cher même si sa ne serait pas trop mon choix comme Klaus serait bien tenter pour me tuer.

**Damon :** Il n'y pas que lui croit moi.

**Katherine :** Je n'en doute pas une seconde mon petit Salvatore. Mais de voir ce que tu as fais à Elena, je trouve sa dégueulasse.

**Damon :** Et tu es la mieux placer pour dire sa ? Toi qui détruit la vie des autres pour essayer de rendre la tienne meilleure. Tu devrais sincèrement consulter un psychologue toi.

**Katherine :** Un psychologue ? Stefan peut-être ? Car, si tu parles d'un joli petit humain je serais bien tenter de me mettre quelque chose sous les dents.

_Je soupirais très longuement affins d'essayer de garder mon calme même si celle-ci arriver à me mettre dans tout mes états de nerfs. Lorsque je pris la décision de quitter la voiture et de me rendre chez Klaus et Caroline à vitesse vampirique même si Katherine allait me suivre quoi qu'il arrive, elle tenait toujours un marché, Elena avait dû lui promettre quelque choses mais quoi ? C'était bel et bien la question mystère. Je venais d'arriver devant la porte d'entrer, je frappais à la porte et Katherine arriva._

**Damon :** Que fais-tu encore ici toi ?!

**Katherine :** Je te suis, j'ai le droit après tout, aucune lois ne me l'interdit.

_D'un seul coup on entendit le bruit d'un tournage de clefs et malheureusement c'était Klaus qui était venu ouvrir la porte. Il nous prit chacun par le coup et nous plaqua contre le mur._

**Klaus :** Que faites-vous ici ? Vous le savez très bien que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues dans cette démeure !

**Damon :** Oh comme si on le savait pas. Mais pourrais-tu me lâcher ? Je dois parler à Caroline d'Elena au plus vite !

**Carline :** Qu'est-ce qui est arriver à Elena ?

**Damon :** Oh, figure toi que je ne le sais pas il faudra faire parler cette stupide Katherine.

**Caroline :** Alors Katherine, on attends.

**Katherine :** Commence par dire à ton stupide de petit copain pour qu'il me lâche et après je te dirais le tout sans la présence à Damon !

**Caroline :** Klaus.. lâche la !

**Klaus :** Bon d'accord mais si elle fait quelque choses, sa tête va s'échapper de son corps.*

_Katherine, Klaus et Caroline entraient dans la demeure de Klaus et Caroline et moi je restais dehors comme la volonter de Katherine mais j'écoutai tout derrière la porte._

**Katherine :** Elena ma demande de surveille Damon afin qu'il ne puisse la retrouver.

**Caroline :** La retrouver où ? Où est-elle ?!

**Katherine :** Je ne le sais pas. Je sais juste qu'elle est partie à la recherche de Stefan qui doit sûrement être avec Rebekah.

**Klaus :** Rebekah.., je suis presque sûr qu'ils sont à Sydney, la ville que Rebekah admire tant.

**Caroline :** Alons-y dans ce cas.

**Katherine :** Je ne pourrais pas venir je dois tenir Damon à l'écart de tout sa j'en aie fait la promesse à Elena.

**Klaus :** Très bien dans se cas moi et Caroline nous partirons au plus vite.

* * *

● Laisser vos reviews, avec vos impressions, vos idées pour la suite de l'histoire ou encore votre opinion.


End file.
